Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are playing more important roles in people's lives. LCD devices require complicated driving circuits to achieve their display function. In a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) LCD device, the driving circuit usually contains a Timing Controller (TCON) IC, Source Driver ICs, Gate Driver ICs, a grey-level circuit, a power circuit, etc. The Source Driver ICs turn display-related signals from the TCON IC into corresponding voltages to pixel electrodes for twisting the liquid crystal molecules. The Gate Driver ICs' have their output terminals connected to the TFTs' gates and sequentially output ON/OFF voltages to the TFTs. In practice, mini-Low Voltage Differential Signaling (mini-LVDS) is usually employed for transmitting digital data signals among the TCON IC, Source Driver ICs, and Gate Driver ICs. Therefore, a large amount of differential signals is delivered from the TCON IC to the Source Driver ICs and Gate Driver ICs. In the meantime, the TCON IC also has to deliver to the Source Driver ICs and Gate Driver ICs various other control signals such as polarity reversal (POL) signal, data lock (TP) signal, frame refresh (Start Vertical, STV) signal, clock (CKV) signal, Output Enable (OE) signal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional LCD driving system. As illustrated, the LCD driving system contains a TCON IC 20′, at least a Source Driver IC 30′, and at least a Gate Driver IC 40′. The Source Driver ICs 30′ are connected to the TCON IC 20′ through wires 31′ for transmitting control signals. The Gate Driver ICs 40′ are connected to the TCON IC 20′ through another set of wires 41′ for transmitting control signals. Together with other wires (e.g. the data lines, not shown), there are a lot of wires among the TCON IC, Source Driver ICs, and Gate Driver ICs. In other words, there is a significant amount of wiring on the printed circuit board 10′, and there is also a large number of leads from the ICs, both greatly increasing the difficulties of wiring and manufacturing and easily introducing electromagnetic interference.